Bullet through the heart
by Jajibuba
Summary: Kate is having one of her relaxing baths when she gets a phone call that turns her world upside down. WARNING contains minor character death. Chapter 3 is now PLETE! Set between season 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, here is my new story Bullet throught the heart. WARNING if you are a fan of Gina don't read this fic._

_Diclaimer: No i don't own Castle and neither do i make any money from this fic_

_Enjoy :)_

**6.00pm Thursday**

Kate Beckett looked up from her book to see her phone going off. She stretched out of the bath and grabbed the increasingly annoying phone and answered it. "Beckett".

Lanie answered and replied solemnly "we got a case"

Beckett had never heard Lanie say 'we got a case' so sadly before. "What else is up Lanie?" She asked.

Beckett heard Lanie sigh into the phone and say "The thing is Kate we have already have the ID of the victim and of the other person who is in the ambulance on their way to the hospital with a gunshot wound in the chest."

"So?" replied Beckett "isn't that a good thing?"

"I'm afraid not" whispered Lanie "Its Castle and his ex-wife Gina".

Beckett sat up in the bathtub, almost dropping the phone as she sucked in a short sharp breath of shock. "Please tell me Castle is the one in the ambulance" Kate whispered as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Kate heard Lanie draw in a breath and she prepared herself for the worst as Lanie spoke "He is" is all she said, but to Kate those were the only words she had wanted to hear.

As Kate rushed to get dressed after ending the call with Lanie, her phone started singing its tune again. "Beckett" she answered trying to mask the sadness and hysteria in her voice as the voice of the Captain came through.

"Beckett" he said "the boys can handle the crime scene; you can head over to the hospital."

"Thanks captain" was simply all Beckett said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

As Kate walked into the hospital waiting room after learning that Castle was in surgery, determined to be there when he woke up, she remembered Alexis. She picked up her phone and dialled Alexis's number.

A cheery hello came from the other end and Kate hated the fact that she was going to take that away, but Alexis had the right to know. Kate solemnly passed on the news to the now sobbing teenager who was on her way as fast as possible, saying that her dad was more important to her than the college she was attending for the summer.

As Kate ended the call with Alexis, a nurse came through saying that Castle was out of surgery though he was still unconscious. She was ushered through multiple corridors until she came to the room Castle was in.

After opening the door she let herself look at the pale form of an almost unrecognisable Castle with dozens of tubes sticking out everywhere along with the machine which uttered bleeping noises which Kate was so grateful to see.

Kate sat down in the chair beside Castle and grasped his hand. She was content to just listen and watch him breathe. Unexpectedly the door opened and the rest of the team walked through the door. Ryan and Esposito just stared at Castle with a grave expression on their face. Montgomery observed the scene from the door while Lanie walked up and placed her hand on Kate's shoulder while watching Castle.

Kate was watching Castle's face; he looked at peace she thought; when all of a sudden Castle took a deep breath and lay still. The machine to Kate's left stopped beeping and just screamed a continuous noise. Kate leapt up as dozens of paramedics scrambled into the room and she screamed at Castle to wake up as Lanie gently pulled her towards the door. The last thing Kate saw before the door closed was Castle's body rising up as the paramedics shocked him with the paddles making her scream and sob even more.

Kate leaned against the wall and slid down until she sat on the cool floor with her head between her knees and continued to sob as she kept repeating the last minute of time in her head. After a solid 10 minutes Kate looked up to see a doctor exit the room and head down the corridor. She looked up to see that Lanie was sitting next to her rubbing her back and the boys were standing with their faces glued to the window on the door.

Kate lifted her head to look into the eyes of her friend who were also wet from tears and she asked Lanie "what just happened?"

"Castle died" Lanie whispered, not wanting to send Kate back into the state she just appeared from.

Kate took a deep breath and looked Lanie in the eye "and?"

"And he was dead for over three minutes until the paramedics finally managed to revive him. He'll be on a breathing apparatus overnight so he will be fine"

Kate sighed in relief as she registered the news.

"Come on girl" said Lanie as she stood up gently pulling Kate up with her' "it's time to go home".

Kate protested but Lanie was a determined woman and soon they were riding in a taxi back to Kate's apartment. Finally Kate remembered that there was also Gina, who hadn't been so lucky and that this incident was also a case she was determined to solve. So she asked Lanie "what did you guys find at the scene?"

"Not a chance Kate" replied Lanie. "I'm not going to let you stay up all night mulling over the case, you need to sleep, and I'll tell you in the morning.

Kate grumbled in response but deep down she knew her friend was right.

8.00am Friday

Kate was up at the precinct bright and early, determined to get this case solved. She stared at the murder board and thought to herself that she wished she would never see Castle's picture up on the murder board ever again. After talking to Lanie about what they had found at the crime scene which was really just what you would expect from a bullet entry, blood spatters and shell casings and Lanie examined Gina's body to find the type of gun used for the Murder of Gina and attempted murder of Castle was a police gun.

Kate watched as Ryan and Esposito as they walked into the precinct looking the same as she did, tired after a sleepless night. The three detectives went through Castle's and Gina's financials but nothing jumped out as being alarming. Kate was shocked to see exactly how much money Castle had.

Kate heard the precinct elevators open and when she looked up there stood a tired looking Alexis clutching an overnight bag and her light make up ruined by tears. Kate stood up and opened her arms out to Alexis who immediately ran into them and started crying. Kate gently quietened Alexis as she led her into the break room to get a hot drink and to talk about what happened.

Kate walked out of the break room not even 10 minutes later after an exhausted Alexis fell asleep on the couch. Together, her Ryan and Esposito decided to pick up Lanie and head over to the hospital to see Castle.

After being stuck in the New York traffic for 20 minutes Kate, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan arrived at the hospital and they saw a dramatic difference in Castle's appearance since last night. He had fewer tubes sticking out of him and he looked more alive. They all took their places sitting around Castle almost willing him to wake up and the doctor came in to give them all a briefing of current state. He said that Castle was stable though not out of danger and that he may be confined to the hospital for only a week if everything went according to plan.

After the doctor left Kate took Castle's hand and traced patterns on his palm. She looked up to find two bright blue eyes staring at her and she looked at him and smiled and said "Hey Castle". He looked around the room and then back at Kate. Then he screamed…

_Thanks for reading! reviews are really appreciated! I'm sorry about the ciff hanger but i kept writing and felt that this was the place end. I feel that this fic is worth continuing but i don't want to waste my efforts so please tell me if i should continue! _

_Thanks :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__I do not own Castle nor do i make any money from this fic._

_Well here is chapter 2! Enjoy!_

**WMWMWMW**

_Previously:__ she looked at him and smiled and said "Hey Castle". He looked around the room and then back at Kate. Then he screamed…._

… He leapt back in his bed scrambling to get as far away as possible from something. Kate didn't understand what was going on, she looked around and saw nothing that should cause Castle to scream like that. She watched as Esposito and Ryan ran up to Castle and held him down and then Lanie grabbed her arm and quickly tugged her out of the room.

"Why is he screaming?" she asked Lanie

"I'm not sure Kate but I'm afraid that he was looking at you when he screamed"

Kate gave Lanie a confused look as she settled down in one of the chairs that were in the corridor.

**WMWMWMW**

Castle tried to get as far away from Beckett as he possibly could, memories of the previous day flooding through his head. He struggled against Ryan and Esposito as Lanie lead Beckett out of the room. Only once the door closed behind Beckett did Castle let himself sink beck into his bed. He couldn't let himself believe what Beckett had done.

**WMWMWMW**

Ryan and Esposito watched Castle as he sank beck into his bed. "What the hell just happened there man?" they asked Castle the moment he had settled down.

"Beckett" was all Castle said

"What about her?" they said in unison

"She did this" he said gesturing to his wound.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other. Could it really have been? A police gun being the murder weapon? Castle said that she did it? Beckett committed Murder? They couldn't rule it out.

They decided to phone the Captain to get his opinion. "Hello Captain, its Ryan and Esposito"

"Hello, how's Castle going?"

"He's going to make it. He's awake now actually."

"Well tell him I said hello. Anyway what's this call about?"

"Well let's explain what happened. Beckett was sitting next to Castle when he woke up and when he saw her he screamed and tried to get away from her. Lanie then took Beckett out of the room and we managed to get Castle to talk about what just happened."

"And?"

"And he said that Beckett did it. Shot him and Gina that is."

"Well I couldn't see Beckett being a murderer because of her mother. She would never want Alexis to go through what she went through, but then again jealousy can be a deadly thing."

"Jealousy? You think that if she did it, she could have done it out of jealousy?"

"It's always possible boys and we've got to consider that the murder weapon was a police gun"

"True. So what should we do Captain?"

"Well come back to the precinct as if everything is normal, let Beckett leave the hospital first, then run back and grab the footage of Castle saying that she did it. I'll take it from there once she arrives at the precinct."

"Yes Captain"

"And if Beckett hits on about what's happening, arrest her."

"Really?"

"Yes. Good luck detectives."

**WMWMWMW**

Kate watched as Ryan and Esposito walked out of the room. "Castle's asleep; we should head back to the precinct"

"Sure" she said as she stood up and told Lanie that they were leaving.

On arriving at the precinct after dropping Lanie off at the morgue, Kate; or now since she was in the precinct; Beckett, went to sit at her desk and noticed that funnily enough Ryan and Esposito weren't here yet.

She looked at the empty chair next to her desk and sighed. Suddenly Ryan and Esposito arrived at the precinct carrying something. She waited for them to come tell her what they had found but she was shocked instead to find them to head off into the captains office.

Beckett was starting to get suspicious but dismissed that thought as the captain came towards her desk.

"Come with me Beckett" he said

Beckett willingly followed him but she came to a standstill as she saw him enter the interrogation room.

"What's going on?" she asked as Montgomery waved her into the interrogation room.

She sat down in her seat but Montgomery shook his head and said "no Beckett." As he pulled out the other chair meant for suspects.

Suspects! She thought as she warily sat down in the suspect chair. She watched as her captain sat down in the interrogators chair; her chair; and pulled out a laptop.

He opened the laptop and started talking to her.

"Now Beckett" he said "where were you between 5.00pm and 6.00pm last night"

Beckett's mouth dropped open and her eye's widened in shock. "Captain, you can't seriously be considering me being the murderer!" she said raising her voice as she stood up to leave.

"Sit down Beckett" the captain said sternly. "And just answer the question."

Beckett grudgingly sat down again and spoke; "I left the precinct around 5.00pm last night and I returned directly to my apartment."

"Can anybody verify that?"

"Yes my doorman. Anyway when the hell did I suddenly become a suspect!"Beckett yelled

"When Castle said this" Montgomery said calmly as he turned the laptops volume on high and placed it in front of Beckett as the hospital video footage started playing.

Beckett watched the incident at the hospital unfold all over again. She stared more intently as in the video she walked out of the room; she listened to the boys conversation.

"_What the hell just happened there man?" Ryan and Esposito asked Castle_

"_Beckett" was all Castle said_

"_What about her?" they said in unison_

"_She did this" he said gesturing to his wound_.

Beckett opened her mouth wide in shock. No wonder Castle had been scared of her. He though she had killed Gina and shot him. She looked Montgomery in the eye as he started to speak.

"I know Beckett. But I'm still going to need your gun and badge until your proven innocent; which I really hope you are."

She sighed as she handed over her gun and badge and watched as Montgomery pocketed her badge; her life; she thought and place the gun into an evidence bag. "Why did you put the gun in an evidence bag?' she asked.

"Because if you remember, Dr Parish identified the murder weapon as being a police gun"

"Oh" was all she said but she decided to ask Montgomery one last question before he closed the door. "And what would have been my motive?" she said smugly sure that the captain wouldn't be able to answer it.

"Jealousy" was simply all he said as Beckett watched opened mouthed as he disappeared through the door. Me jealous? She thought; of Castle and Gina? Never. She decided but a little niggle in her heart told her otherwise.

**WMWMWMW**

_A/N:__ Reviews are really appreciated! Can anybody guess who the killer is? I will try to publish Chapter 3 ASAP! _

_P.S just to be clear the crime scene was at Castle's loft not in the Hamptons. In the episode time line it occured after Castle got back from the hamptons but didn't tell Beckett._

_Thanks :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: __I know I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been so busy. Anyway here is Chapter 3 ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Castle nor do I make any money from this fic.

_Previously:_ _Me jealous? She thought; of Castle and Gina? Never. She decided; but a little niggle in her heart told her otherwise…._

**WMWMWMW**

Beckett returned home that night more determined than ever to solve the case even though it was no longer hers. She had been framed which suggested that the person knew about what happened between her and Castle before Castle left.

Kate decided to take a bath to calm her senses down. She ran over everyone who was at Castle's leaving party, looking for a possible suspect. Ryan….no, Esposito…..no, Lanie….no, Montgomery… definitely not. She mulled over every possible suspect she could think of.

Kate decided to let it drop knowing that thinking about it was not going to help her relax. She sunk back into the bubbles and grabbed the book she was reading opening it to where the photo bookmark of everyone a Castle's Halloween party sat, its edges worn and folded from its life as a book mark. Kate smiled at the memory as she placed the bookmark down and started reading.

**WMWMWMW**

Castle awoke to the sound of beeping. He identified it as being some sort of machine. He blinked a few times as the memories of the past few days came rushing back. He looked around nervously but found he was alone, and that it was dark. A nurse came in to take his temperature and check his vitals.

After the nurse had left Castle thought about Kate. He knew he had accused Kate of murder but he also knew deep down that if just the thought of committing murder didn't stop her, she would never purposely put Alexis through what she went through. He tried to replay the events of that night, looking for any sign that it wasn't Kate who shot him and Gina.

He closed his eyes and the images were so clear.

_The door broke down and someone ran into the room. He leaped up at the same time as Gina who had been reading his manuscript on the couch while he typed. He spun around searching for the intruder his phone in hand. He spotted Kate…._no he corrected himself_…The attacker pointing a gun at him while their eyes searched frantically round the room, as if someone was missing. He watched as Gina yelled something at the attacker and took a step forward. "SHUT UP" the attacker yelled as a gunshot sounded through the room. He watched Gina fall backwards and hit the ground where she didn't move as red seeped through her shirt. The gun then pointed at him and he remembered hearing a loud bang and then his mind was blank._

He went through the scene multiple times until he knew it off by heart. One more time he told himself then suddenly it occurred to him. The _shut up _towards Gina had been yelled in a man's voice. One he knew oh so well. He grabbed his phone and rushed to dial the boys.

**WMWMWMW**

Ryan answered the phone , he was surprised to hear Castle's voice on the other end. "Hey Castle, whats up?"

"Beckett didn't do it"

"I know, me and Esposito check out her alibi and she couldn't have done it"

"Can you put the phone on speaker please"

"Sure Castle"

"Hi Castle, how you feeling" said Esposito as he realised that the phone was now on speaker.

"Fine thanks Esposito. Is the captain busy?"

"No, we don't think so. Why?"

"Can you get him to come and listen to what I have to say because I really don't want to repeat myself?"

"Ryan will ask" Esposito chuckled as Ryan gave him a glare as he walked off to find the Captain.

"So Castle, looks like you're feeling better." Said Montgomery as he arrived to the phone. "what do you have to say that couldn't wait"

"Beckett didn't do it Captain"

"Yes we realised that. And?"

Castle explained how he remembered the events of that night. "so when the attacker yelled shut up, I recognised _his _voice."

"So Castle, who was it?" the captain and the boys asked at the same time

Castle took a deep breath and said "Demming"

A moment of silence fill the room as the accusation took place.

"The pieces all fit together now" whispered Esposito just before shouting came through the phone.

"Oh my god guys" Castle almost yelled "he was looking for Beckett when he came to my apartment. HE'S GOING AFTER BECKETT!"

**WMWMWMW**

Kate had just finished getting dressed when her door burst down. There stood an almost exact silhouette of herself. She sprinted for the drawer where she kept her gun. The intruder stopped her and Kate fought the attacker with all her moves but the attacker matched them just as well. It brought back memories of sparring with her ex-boyfriend Tom Demming. Demming? She peered up through the wig and saw his face. She took a sharp intake of air as the realisation hit her. _Demming _had done all this. Shot Castle. Killed Gina. And he was now trying to kill her. She could feel it in his movements. The captain was right, Jealousy was a powerful thing.

Kate felt herself weaken as the fighting continued. She didn't want to do this. Though she was not Christian, Kate prayed that help would arrive soon. As if her prayers were answered Ryan and Esposito stormed into her apartment guns raised, yelling orders at Demming as he panicked and put the gun to Kate's head. "this is it" she thought as she heard a gunshot go off. She opened her eyes was surprised that she was still in her own apartment. She registered Something heavy lying on top of her and she shoved it off making it screech in pain.

She stood up and looked at Demming, blood pouring from a bullet wound to his leg. She looked back up at Esposito and Ryan and gave her thanks. She sidestepped as the paramedics rushed towards Demming. Checking his vitals then loading him onto a stretcher and transporting him out of her apartment. Though still in shock Kate still managed to avoid going to hospital in true Kate Beckett style.

Only once everyone except the captain and the boys had left did Kate allow herself to sit down. She looked up as a shy tentative knock sounded on the door frame as the door was no-longer intact. A serious Castle made his way into her apartment. He was still dressed in his hospital gown. "Castle? What the hell are you doing here! You should be at the hospital!" Kate yelled as she stood up and walked towards Castle.

**WMWMWMW**

"I know I know I'm sorry" he said as he backed away from the rapidly advancing form of Kate Beckett. "I just needed to see that you were alright." He whispered shyly as he took step towards the now rigid Kate. He took another step until they were almost chest to chest. He looked into her eye's asking permission before he lowered his lips to hers softly kissing her. Soon the need for air made them surface from their wonderland.

He smiled at Kate and she smiled tentatively back. He was about to go in for round two when he felt her hand wrap around his and she smiled "come on Castle. Time to go back to the hospital." He pouted as she gently lead him out of the apartment but inside he was ecstatic. She hadn't pulled away. He beamed at his love as the elevator doors closed knowing that this was the start of a new chapter in their partnership.

**WMWMWMW**

_A/N: __Well that's it for this story I think. I hope you guys enjoyed it . Don't forget to press that magic button! _


End file.
